


Prowlin’

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, One Night Stands, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: A newly single Rob is on the prowl for a hook-up. He didn’t realize that the one-night stand that he chose for the night was going to end up being Briana’s younger sister.





	Prowlin’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic title request game.

“Trust me guys,” Rob said with a smile, “this is a whole new me. I am done being pathetic and I am done being in relationships.”

“Rob, you are the ultimate relationship guy,” Rich argued.

“Nu-uh,” Rob replied, shaking his head. “Not anymore. I’ve had my heart broken too many times. From here on out, I’m a one-night stand kind of guy.”

Matt rolled his eyes, laughing along with Rich. “Dude, you wouldn’t know how to hook up with a girl and not fall in love.”

“Watch me,” Rob grinned as he downed his shot. “Robbie’s on the prowl tonight.”

“Gross,” Matt scowled. “Please don’t talk like that. You’re in your 40s and it’s weird.”

“Seriously Matt. I’m a new man. And one of these lucky ladies will get to meet the new Rob tonight.”

Rob scanned the room, hyping himself up for what he knew would be his first time hooking up with a girl that he didn’t know, just for the sake of doing it. He really was tired of falling in love and being let down. He only hoped that tonight, he could turn a new leaf on his life and figure out how to sleep with someone without letting himself fall in love again. As long as he could stick to his plan of insisting that he didn’t know the woman he might meet tonight, and hold off on getting to know her, he figured nothing could go wrong.

“That one,” Rich said as he helped Rob look around. He pointed toward a really pretty girl who was standing at the opposite side of the bar.

“That one?”

“Yeah, she’s the one. Go get her.”

“Rich, do you really have to talk about her like that? I mean, she’s got a name.”

Rich looked at Rob with worry. “Oh Robbie, I don’t think you’re ready for this.”

“Shut up,” Rob spat out. “Of course I am.”

He chugged the rest of his beer and gathered up the courage to go talk to the girl, wondering if he really had it in him to flirt well enough to get lucky. He walked over to her slowly, noticing that she was alone.

“Hi,” Rob said as he stood next to her. “I know you probably get this a lot, but I’d really like to buy you a drink.”

He could feel his nervousness show as he attempted to flirt. He was no good at this and his awkwardness was definitely showing. The girl smiled at him, giving him the once over before speaking.

“I do get that a lot, and I normally say no.” Her eyes continued to scan him as if she were considering. “But, you seem harmless enough. I’d love another drink.”

Rob took the seat next to her and ordered them drinks as he tried not to stare. ‘ _ So far, so good _ ,’ he thought to himself.

 

After a few drinks and a couple of hours of chitchat, she was smiling and laughing with him. Rob must have loosened up a bit as he was getting drunk, because he found it very easy to talk to her.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally. “We’ve been talking for a while and I didn’t even ask your name.”

“I’m Y/N,” she grinned. “What’s your name?”

“Rob,” he replied.

“Rob?” She asked as she squinted her eyes at him. “What’s your last name?”

He opened his mouth to answer her, stopping suddenly when he remembered what it was that he was trying to do. His carefree and nervous demeanor changed as he took control of the situation.

“Actually, I’d rather we just remain on a first name basis,” he explained.

“Oh, and why is that?”

“I’m going to be very honest with you,” Rob began. “I thought you were pretty, so I came over to talk to you. I’m not looking to get to know anyone.”

“You’re looking for a random hookup?” She asked with intrigue.

‘ _ Shit _ ,’ he thought to himself, ‘ _ I’m going to get slapped _ .’

“Uh, something like that,” he replied. He prepared himself for the eventual blow. He figured that even if she didn’t slap him, he had already screwed up any shot he may have had with her.

“I can respect that. I’m not here looking for a boyfriend or anything. In fact, I might be interested in the same thing that you are.”

“Oh?” Rob asked with a grin.

“I think this is your lucky night,” Y/N replied.

 

Rob made quick work of getting Y/N out of there and back to his hotel. She seemed to be as equally excited as he was by the possibility of sex with a stranger. They took a cab back to the hotel, after he had made sure that Rich and Matt caught sight of them leaving together.

“Hey, I’m staying at this hotel,” Y/N said as they walked inside.

“Really? Small world,” Rob said. “Your room or mine?”

“Yours,” she said quickly. “I’m sharing my room with my sister. I don’t think she’d appreciate me bringing random men there.”

They found his room and Rob quickly opened the door, letting Y/N in before shutting the door behind them. Before he could gather himself, she was all over him. Her lips crashed against his, her hands working to unbutton his shirt. Rob got caught up with how fast this was moving and began to kiss her back, letting his tongue slip past her lips which resulted in making her moan into his mouth.

He broke away from her briefly to pull her dress off, taking just a moment to make a mental note of how amazingly hot this girl was and that she was here with him of all people.

Y/N pulled his shirt off of him and undid his jeans, slipping her hand into his boxers where she began to stroke him. Rob gasped, staring into her eyes with his mouth agape as she worked expertly at his cock.

“Oh, Jesus woman,” he muttered.

Y/N grinned seductively before letting him go. She stepped back and undid her bra, throwing it at him as she made her way for his bed. Rob gulped nervously as he watched her. He had been so confident tonight, but now that he had this gorgeous woman naked in his bed, he knew that he might not be capable of doing this. Y/N must have read his mind, because she glanced over to him and patted the bed next to her.

“It’s okay Rob,” she purred. “I get the feeling you’ve never done this before, not with a stranger anyway. But, I swear that it will be just a one time thing. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Rob nodded as he made his way toward her. He joined her on the bed and she kissed him again.

“If you’re worried about hurting my feelings… don’t. I want the same thing. Just a one-night stand.”

 

The following morning, Rob woke with a grin. Last night had been amazing. He hadn’t had sex like that with anyone in… ever. Y/N had been a breath of fresh air. For the first time in years, he had let go. He was no longer worried about relationships or dating. He had been able to successfully find someone to just have fun with.

True to their arrangement, Y/N had shown him a good time and was currently not in his bed. He glanced around, noticing that her clothes were no longer on the floor and her purse was gone along with her. Rob sighed heavily, still smiling as he recalled how amazing last night had been. Maybe a small part of him already wished that he had known her last name at least. They had connected, and although he swore he was not about to let himself fall for someone, he knew that he couldn’t change overnight.

Rob pulled himself out of bed, heading for the bathroom so that he could get ready for the first day of convention. He had a kick in his step this morning and he whistled to himself as he got ready for his shower. He sort of wished that he had also asked for Y/N’s number.

 

“Rob,” Briana called out as as he entered the green room later that morning. “Come here, I want you to meet someone.”

Rob made his way to Bri and some of their other friends who were sitting around a table. His eyes immediately went to the person who was not facing him. The back of that head looked strangely familiar…

“Robbie, this is my sister, Y/N,” Bri said. Immediately, Rob’s heart dropped. He knew that name as well.

“Rob?” A familiar voice said. The girl who was sitting at the table turned to face him and Rob paled when he saw her.

“Y/N?” He squeaked out. He was suddenly nervous; sweating and shaking as everything began to fall into place.

“Do you two already know each other?” Briana asked, looking confused as she glanced back and forth between the two of them.

“Uh, I mean, we know each other somewhat…” Y/N replied. She kept her eyes on Rob, a sly smirk forming on her lips. “Bri, I didn’t realize you had such attractive friends.”

“Quit hitting on him,” Bri said as she rolled her eyes. “That’s gross.”

“Oh, then I won’t tell you that this is the guy I told you about,” Y/N replied.

Briana whipped around to stare at Rob, then back to Y/N.

“What?!” She shouted.

“It's okay, he was very polite last night.”

“You slept with my sister?” Briana asked Rob in disgust.

“I- I didn’t mean to,” he stuttered. “It was just a one time thing. I didn’t even know you had a sister!”

Just as Briana began to get angry, Rich burst out laughing.

“It’s okay Bri, Robbie here was just on the prowl last night. Y/N happened to be the lucky lady to witness it first hand.”

“Okay,” Briana said as she held a hand up to Rich. “Ew. No one says they are on the prowl anymore, especially not when you’re in your 40s. And secondly, that’s my little sister!”

“Well, I just wish you had introduced me to your friends a long time ago,” Y/N cut in. “I could’ve been having amazing sex all this time.” She shot Rob a wink and Rob blushed as Briana stared at him again.

“Hey,” Rob replied in defense of himself, “if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t stopped thinking about your sister, even though it was supposed to be a one night thing.”

“How the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?” She responded.

“Really?” Y/N chimed in. “You haven’t stopped thinking about me? That’s so sweet. I’ve been thinking about you too.”

“Yeah, I mean, maybe I’m not a one-night stand kind of guy after all. Because I feel like we connected, you know?”

“No, I agree,” Y/N smiled.

“What is happening?” Briana shouted in frustration as Rob and Y/N stared at each other in adoration.

“Uh, I think Robbie failed at prowlin’ last night. If I’m not mistaken, I think you might have to get used to the fact that your friend is banging your sister.”

“Dude,” Rob replied, disgust in his expression at the way Rich was talking. 

“Sorry,” Rich said. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Rob began as he shifted his focus back to her. “I know that we just hooked up, but I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me. Maybe we can talk more.”

“I would like that,” she replied as she stood up to join him.

“What is happening?” Briana said again, looking slightly shocked.

“It’s fine, Bri,” Y/N promised. “Rob’s a really nice guy. Seriously, the most considerate one-night stand I’ve ever had. And he’s really good in bed.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Briana muttered as she watched her sister walk away with her friend; the two of them holding hands and grinning at each other.

“Aw,” Matt beamed as he watched them leave as well. “Rob is terrible at flings. But I gotta admit, they’re really cute together.”

 


End file.
